thesacrilegefandomcom-20200214-history
Centaur
Physical Description The Centaur's anatomy is divided; from head to waist, it appears human, but from there, it possesses the shoulders, legs, body, and tails of a horse. As such, a Centaur has multiples of certain organs. The Centaur must feed two stomachs, and two livers allow them to be equal to Dwarves in drinking contests. However, they only have one pair of lungs. With four very powerful legs, the Centaurs are the fastest running race on the continent. Centaurs stand at an average of 7 feet (with small females measuring a mere 5 feet, and tall males measuring 8). It is not commonplace for male Centaurs to cut their hair, resulting in long flowing hair in all Centaurs that resembles a horse's mane. Centaurs' "human" hair is always the same color as their "horse" tail. All hair can be affected by white patches, as in horses. Religion / Beliefs Centaur belief is a monotheistic religion whose deity is personified lightning. Lightning (Kuar in the old language) is a benevolent but demanding god. His arrival brings the much needed rains, but at a high price: a living sacrifice. To prevent more Centaurs than needed being claimed by Lightning, the Centaurs developed a long-lasting tradition. During a rainstorm, all Centaurs in a clan will lie down, save one. This brave Centaur acts as lightning rod, drawing in the inevitable bolt, saving the other Centaurs. In death, these Centaurs are revered, and it is believed that they have become one with the Lightning. A great celebration always follows the thunderstorm, followed by a period of mourning. However, should Lightning strike and not claim his sacrifice, the celebration is greater, consisting of several days of feasting. The Centaur is from then on known as "Kuarhn Tangri" or "Thunder Cloud" and is revered as a holy individual, having tasted godhood, and as being a conduit of prayers to Lightning. Thunderclouds will often seek ways to study magic, and learn to harness the power of electricity and lightning. Any Centaur with such abilities inherent is automatically revered as a Thundercloud. Lightning is prominently featured in Centaur culture. Armor, shields, and weapons often bear lightning bolt insignias. The boundary between Centaur and Human territories is marked on stones and trees with lightning bolt carvings. Some Centaurs brand themselves with lightning insignias, and it is not uncommon to shave a bolt into the short hair of a Centaur foal. Fighting Style They came at us, shields before them, swords and spears raised above them. The roar their hooves made, Kicking up the dust, and the lightning bolts on their armor...it was as though we were being attacked by a thunder storm. — Excerpt from the report of a Parthano-Centaurean border patrol Centaurs make fearful warriors, as they have the speed, strength, and weight of a horse, and the maneuverability of a man's mind and body. In battle or hunt, Centaur clans use rush tactics, hitting very hard and very fast; they have learned that a stationary Centaur is a dead Centaur. Though they are unfamiliar with ways of stealth, living in open plains, they have adapted by becoming unbelievably fast and strong. The only downside to this is their stamina; one pair of lungs means a rushing, fighting Centaur will tire easily. But Centaur are not usually found fighting alone; clans will often hunt and raid together. Centaur are usually found to be using long weapons, such as spears, and longswords, and their strength allows them to carry such weapons in one arm. They favor bucklers for the other arm, being both light in weight and a durable shield. Younger Centaur, not as fast or strong, might use bows to hunt and kill from a distance. The was a time when Centaurs would mine metals from the Eastern Mountains to shape their weapons, but in modern times, they trade with the barbarians in the north for armaments, reshaping or decorating weapons and armor to suit the Centaurs. Territory Recognized Centaur territory spans from the Great Western Mountains to the border of the Parthano Empire. These lands consist almost entirely of roaming plains, tall grass, and sparing trees. The plains are rich with game like rabbit, deer, and antelope, and the Mountains are plentiful with mountain goat. The plains are also full of rich soil, perfect for farming. While the Centaur may not use it for such, it makes this territory greatly sought after by the Empire. Government Centaurs in the plains are divided into nomadic clans, numbering 6-30 members. Each clain is ruled by its own heirarchy, by a Centaur who has proven to be the strongest, called the Stormbringer. When a Centaur is initiated into a clan, he will often challenge the Stormbringer. Challenges consist of a battle, a race, and a hunt; activities taking nearly an entire day. The Centaur who wins two of the three contests at least is the proven leader. Centaurides (female Centaurs) enjoy equality with their male counterparts in all ways. Centaur foals who finally become adults are allowed to roam the plains for a clan to join. Sometimes, enough young Centaurs will be roaming the plains together that they form their own clan. Once a Centaur is initiated into a clan, it is for life. Centaurs hold a strong sense of loyalty to their clan, and deserters are sometimes hunted down by Stormbringers. Clans may keep to a certain part of the plains, but are generally nomadic, going wherever the game takes them. They do not build shelters, but sleep in the open, taking turns for night shifts to guard the others. Stormbringers will meet every yearly quarter in the center of the plains to discuss issues amongst their people. Each meeting begins with a wide challenge, with all Stormbringers battling to the last man standing, racing, and hunting the most game. At the end of the day, the winning Stormbringer will decide what courses of action to take, both for the individual clans and for foreign relations. Foreign Relations Centaur clans are on high alert at the border of the human Empire. There was once a time when there were no distinct boundaries; where parties from both sides would march in, met by swords and arrows. It has been a long time since there was any bloodshed, but several clans still patrol the border for any humans who might try to sneak in during a time of relative peace. Trading between the Empire and the Clans has nearly come to a standstill, and any trading is usually done at human posts along the border and not further into the Empire. Still, bands of rogues standing at the borderlines hoping to recurit a young Centaur to the cause of the Bounty is not uncommon. The Western Forest is where the Satyrs reside, who are a constant menace for the Centaur people. The Satyr are always swindling and seducing young Centaurs, despite the constant warnings that they are not to be trusted. Many an angry Centaur father is known to race into the forest to avenge his daughter's dignity, though never to any avail, as the Satyr are crafty and know the forest well. The Northwest boundary also meets human settlement, but not of the Empire. The barbarian clans and Centaur clans are on healthy terms, trading for pelts and weapons quite often. Centaur deserters will often flee to the Northwest for safety. The Western boundary is usually not penetrated, as Centaurs cannot climb mountains and only shoot down mountain goats when necessary. Some Centaur, however, have told stories of tiny men, spying on the Centaur from a distance. Category:Animalfolk